


Dead Muse: Reanimated | (Rockerduck/Boorswan)

by rockerswan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockerswan/pseuds/rockerswan
Summary: Film director Alistair Boorswan wants to create a masterpiece after the failure of his previous production. Now weary of rebooting fictional media, he aims to dramatically portray real life events. In his research, he stumbles upon stories surrounding a certain John D. Rockerduck. Since Rockerduck was "historically infamous for swindling every town he hit, robbing them of all mineral rights, and leaving behind ghost towns,” Boorswan wishes to write a dramatized retelling of Rockerduck's inhumane achievements.While buying groceries, Boorswan reaches for the last can of refried beans. To his surprise, the director turns to see his historical muse reaching for the same can. Boorswan can't believe it: John D. Rockerduck, at a 21st century supermarket, holding a child! No, no, it's not possible. He must be an impersonator. While paralyzed, Boorswan loses the beans to Rockerduck, who dons a smug expression, "Ha! I thought I was going to have to butter your bean for a moment there. No matter, John D. Rockerduck always wins his claims and I, indeed, have won these refried beans."Impersonator or not, Boorswan couldn't miss this opportunity. He had to know more about this man.
Relationships: John D. Rockerduck/Alistair Boorswan, Rockerswan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dead Muse: Reanimated | (Rockerduck/Boorswan)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this. This first chapter is only a glimpse of what's to come. I promise future chapters will be more eventful.

_“When you see a man struggling financially, usually it's because he simply lacks a perfect muse.”_

_― Lebo Grand_

The inhumanity of it all.

When Alistair Boorswan graduated from film school, he expected opportunity. Then, when he landed a job for the richest duck in the world, he expected creative freedom.

Instead, all he had to his name were failed indie films.

Boorswan dreamt of producing a cinematic masterpiece. Alas, trapped in a society that limits creativity, he was in a rut. He pursued various pet projects on his own but, as a result of financial barriers, none of them made it further than the local film festival. 

After producing countless safety videos for Scrooge McDuck, Boorswan took advantage of his position. Upon convincing his boss to let him produce _Darkwing: First Darkness_ , he figured he had it in the bag. "This is the one," he thought, "this will be the fruit of my labor."

However, as his masterpiece neared completion, everything fell apart. A child tampered with his script, the set quite literally fell apart, and production was canceled.

What could he have done differently, to prevent such an outcome?

Selling out was his only regret. Though Darkwing Duck had the potential to showcase man's inhumanity to man, fans of the show thought otherwise. Boorswan thought rebooting an iconic franchise would bring in traction. Instead, all it brought in were meddling idiots.

He learnt his lesson: no more catering. Boorswan decided that it was time to set his sights on reality, rather than fiction.

Though his previous attempt at doing so, _Spectrum: The Dark Truth of Ludwig Von Drake_ , was terribly received, Boorswan did not hesitate. His Von Drake narrative simply lacked the capacity for greatness. This time, he would write an undeniable masterpiece.

However, the fear of every creative genius loomed over Boorswan. How would he produce this film without financial restraint? His own funds were running short, McDuck could not be persuaded again, and he had no valuable connections. The odds were against him.

“No, no. Write the script first, and then worry about the cost.” he assured himself. Cruel whims of fate were inevitable. A foolproof script was his first and foremost priority.

With his plan in motion, Boorswan sought the perfect muse.

Countless nights of researching consumed him. Though this process consisted of baseline Google searches, Boorswan was desperate to find his protagonist.

He needed someone who exemplified man’s inhumanity to man; who tore himself apart whilst tearing apart the lives of others; and who existed beyond simpleminded categories such as “good” or “bad.” Only under these circumstances could his complex masterpiece be realized.

On a humid summer night, his dedication proved fruitful. After stumbling upon the achievements of a certain tycoon from the old west, Boorswan felt impassioned. 

John D. Rockerduck was exactly who he was searching for.

Rockerduck was infamous for “swindling every town he hit, robbing them of all mineral rights, and leaving behind ghost towns.” Boorswan couldn’t help but ponder the nature behind Rockerduck’s atrocities. Was his birthright fortune not enough to satisfy his thirst? Or, perhaps, was Rockerduck simply subjecting to the inherent nature of man? These questions served for a compelling narrative.

The call to greatness could not be ignored—Rockerduck would be the focus of Boorswan’s film. A renewed sense of passion enlightened the director, for he had finally found a muse. 

Despite his desire to prewrite, Sunday began three hours prior. Today was the last day before he had to begin a new work week. Therefore, it was the only chance he had to go grocery shopping. He needed to sleep.

Boorswan would have to wait on starting his masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, since motivation comes and goes. I'm also juggling college work.
> 
> Let me know if you're genuinely interested in seeing more!


End file.
